The invention relates to a hydraulic rotating motor with a cable lead-through, as well as to a bagger or a crane or a turn-up machine with such a rotating motor.
Cranes, baggers or turn-up machines, especially when such vehicles or machines are mobile, are used in different areas in the sector of the transshipment of goods, the handling of scrap, wood, materials to be recycled, the demolition industry or the building industry. So that such vehicles or machines, which represent significant procurement costs for the operator, can be used for various tasks, several different tools or even multifunction heads can be mounted on their radial arms. For the different intended uses, these tools or multifunction heads must be rotatable with respect to the arm of the crane. For this purpose, hydraulic rotating motors are used, which have, for example, revolving working pressure chambers, which are supplied with hydraulic fluid consecutively in the peripheral direction by means of a distributor, so that, when acted upon by the pressure of the hydraulic fluid from the working chambers, a rotational movement results, which is transferred to the rotor and consequently to the tools connected with the rotor. A rotating motor of this type (toothed-ring construction) is described, for example, in the DR 42 02 466 C2.
In an area such as the transshipment of goods, recycling, the building industry, or scrap heaps, the conditions, under which the equipment is used, are extremely robust. For this purpose, hydraulic pipelines are placed in the arm of the vehicle or machine up to the rotating motor and continued to the tools, so that the rotational motion, as well as the motion of the tools, for example, for opening and closing scoops, can be realized hydraulically. There is also a series of tools, for which, aside from the hydraulic supply, additional cables are also required for supplying electric driving current or electric control current. For the known rotating motors and known vehicles, cranes or machines, for which such rotating motors are used, there is an external separation between the hydraulic driving mechanism and the supply of electricity. For example, for a tool in the form of an electric magnet, power cables are passed around the outside of the rotating motor to the electromagnet, which is below the rotating motor at the crane arm. In view of the robust conditions of use, damage to the external power cable cannot be excluded. However, an external power cable, which is damaged during robust use, represents great danger, for example to persons working the in the area of a scrap heap.